Groms Gone Wild!
Bummer leaves for the weeked and leaves Johnny in charge. The groms pressure him to become the "fun" boss, and chaos occurs. Meanwhile, Reef develops a Bromance with a pro surfer, who according to rumors, has a crush on Emma. Plot The Groms are at the resort beach when they notice pro-surfer Keanu Cole. Reef is excited to meet one of his heroes , he even got picture of him and Keanu. When they leave it looks as if Cole was into Emma! After Bummer gives his morning speech, he announces that he, Mr. Ridgemount, and Kelly will be going to a hotel management conference in Toronto for the weekend. Everyone is excited that he is leaving, but when he announces that Johnny will be in charge while he is away, they get even more stoked. When Bummer, Kelly and the Ridgemounts (minus Lo, of course) leave, Emma says bye to Ty, Johnny reminds her that he is still there, and Emma is glad since Johnny is in charge instead of Bummer. When Johnny tried to make the work schedule more organized so they can clock out early, the groms convince him to be a fun boss, and that they can do what ever as long as they are having fun. Snack Shack, however, knows that he is just letting them have fun to impress Emma while Ty is away. The Groms start to have fun. Fin and Rosie have a pillow fight in a room they are suppose to be cleaning. Also Reef calls Broseph to come use the new water bannana boat. Reef also calls Keanu, but he does it more then once, and even climbs to his hotel room balcony. Broseph takes a break, which leaves Johnny to carry a guest's luggage to their room, which Fin and Rosie destroyed with feathers. Reef and Broseph take the bannana boat for a ride, but destroy it. Lo then takes a break from spot mowing the golf course, but leaves the lawnmower on almost killing a guest. Then Reef and Broseph go to the D.R. to have lunch. But they meet up with Johnny first to get Keanu's cell number. Though Reef believes everything is okay when asked by Johnny, it turns out that the Marvin twins are cornered on a buoy by sharks at that moment. Broseph reveals that Emma has got the attention of Reef's dude. Johnny finds it wierd for Reef to like a dude. However Brospeh explains that they are just having a "bromance", which means that Reef is just an obsessed fan with issues. When Brospeh and Reef have a food fight about who is the better pro surfer Keanu or Lard Hamilton, Emma tells Johnny that they're going wild. But Johnny doesn't think anything will happen that extreme since they all respect him. Also Johnny tells Emma that he read an article on pro surfers being pro heartbreakers. The group then does something extreme with the golf carts by taking them for a spin while Reef and Fin race with their surfboards at the back. However Johnny recives numerous complaints from the guests about their stay. However before he asks the guys to cool it a bit they crash into the lobbyquarium and then must put the fish in the pool. They are able to save all but one and had a toliet funeral in his honor. While the Kahuna drives Johnny and Snack Shack into town to get salt filter for the pool, he asks the guys to clean up a bit which the groms promise to do. Before though Keanu comes over and apparently was just looking for Emma to give back her surf wax. Also the groms go surfing and completely forget about the lobbyquarium. On the shuttle bus Johnny has a nightmare that the hotel wasn't clean and that he got fired when Bummer got back. However he believes that the groms cleaned it up alreaedy. But when he and Snack Shack get back the hotel is still a mess and he gets mad. In the morning he has a staff meeting saying that if they couldn't respect him as a fun boss they are going to do it his way or the Highway. He adds that if they don't, he'll just quit and they'll be the ones to explain to Bummer why the hotel was trashed. The groms agree since they feel bad about what they did. They all get assigned a job and apparently Kahuna can fix the lobbyquarium. They are able to fix everything in time before Bummer gets back. Also Reef finds Keanu surfing with Shep, so to make up Reef gets Broseph and claims he has a new bro to hang with. On the beach they have a bon fire and make a toast to cleaning up the hotel in time. Goofs *Bummer states that it's just him, Kelly and Mr. Ridgemount leaving, but in that scene its them plus Mrs. Ridgemount and Ty. *When the staff throw the fish into the pool (except Charlie who died), the chlorine would kill them instantly. *It would take more time to fix an aquarium that big. Three hours would require more than one person working on it. *In Charging into the Night, Johnny overhears the yellow surgeon fish laughing and talking, but for some reason Bummer doesn't understand a word he's saying. *Wouldn't the guests inform Bummer of the poor staff with the evaluations? *With Kahuna repairing the tank, connection marks would be visible, and Bummer should be suspicious. *Why weren't the rest of the hotel staff helping clean up? Only the Groms, Seniors, Rosie and Kahuna were. Trivia *This is the second time we see Johnny angry. *Keanu is voiced by Terry McGurrin using Jonesy Garcia's voice (He also voices Reef and Moe). *This episode further reveals Johnny's love for Emma, as he hugs her for and abnormal amount of time, making her feel awkward. *This episode has the most goofs.